Diplomatic Solutions
by ShellyLove
Summary: Helen is sweaty from working out. Now Ranna has shown up at the Sanctuary on her day off. Warning: Femslash for Ranna/Helen


Sweat ran down her body in rivulets as her fist connected with the punching bag for the umpteenth time. Her muscles ached, but she lifted her leg, swinging it at the bag with all her might once more. She'd worked her body hard today, her breath coming in short pants as her heart raced. Helen gripped the bag in the both hands and laid her head against it trying to slow her breathing. She'd trained for over two hours, pounding the punching bag hanging in the corner of the gym. It'd been a long while since she'd taken the time to test her body's limitations.

Eventually her breathing evened out and she turned away from the bag, grabbed a water bottle and lowered herself to the mat on the floor. She chugged the water and lay back on the soft mat, her eyes closed as she waited for her body to cool down.

"Helen," came the gruff voice of Biggie from the doorway a few seconds later.

Helen sat up and looked at her old friend, a smile stretching her face as she replied, "Yes?"

Biggie huffed and replied, "You have a guest waiting in your office."

Helen paled; she didn't remember any appointment today. She'd cleared her schedule for a day actually, who could it be?

"Who is it, Biggie?" Helen asked, getting to her feet quickly her voice quickly turning all business.

She watched as Biggie shrugged and left, he never was one for many words. Helen turned to the mirrors lining the far wall of the gym, she was a right state. Hair pulled back from her face, a few tendrils had escaped the elastic falling to frame her face. A light sheen of sweat covered her body from head to toe, concealed barely by the black sports bra and tight black yoga shorts. She was in no state to meet anyone, but it would take too long to make herself presentable. Besides, whoever it was had shown up out of the blue.

Helen moodily stalked out of the gym, her body still aching as she made her way up the stairs. The cool wood floors of the Sanctuary cooled her bare feet as she rounded the corner to her office. She had every intention of letting this person have it. Interrupting one of the few personal days she ever took, _honestly what nerve_, Helen thought as she pushed open the door to her office and came face to face with the leader of the city of Praxis.

xxxx

Ranna leaned against Helen's desk her hands resting on each side of her. She wore a short gray dress, the neckline diving low exposing the swell of her breasts. Her pale legs seemed to go on forever, ending at the heels of her black pumps sinking into the carpet under her feet. Her dark hair curled over her shoulders, her deep brown eyes gazing across the room into Helen's.

"Ranna," Helen said curtly, making her way over to the other woman, "to what do I owe the pleasure?" she continued as she settled down into a chair in front of her desk.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Ranna's pouty lips as she said, "I see you're not too happy to see me, Helen. Maybe I should have called first."

Ranna's eyes danced over the exposed skin of Helen's toned stomach as she spoke, her eyes slowly making their way up Helen's sweaty body. She watched as Helen's blue eyes rolled, her mouth set in frustration as she waited for her to continue. Ranna remained quiet, amused as she felt something stir low in her abdomen. The intensity that was Helen Magnus excited her beyond words.

"Out with it, Ranna. What are you doing here?" Helen snapped her blue eyes on the other woman.

Ranna chuckled, "I do apologize for showing up unexpectedly, but I have a proposition for you."

Helen smirked, crossing her arms as she got to her feet. "Oh really, would this have anything to do with the fact that I saved your ass twice?"

Silence fell between the two women as Ranna's amusement grew, her eyes merely gazing back at Helen. Helen had no idea why each time she met this woman she acted differently. The first encounter she'd killed Helen, the second she'd climbed onto the back of a super abnormal with her. Now, here Ranna stood in her office acting as though the proposition she had in mind was of such importance that Helen's frustration was amusing.

"Well, it seems I've caught you on a bad day. Maybe I should come back another time," Ranna murmured, stepping away from Helen's desk.

This movement put her closer to the Sanctuary head. Ranna's eyes followed a bead of sweat as it traveled down Helen's neck and slid into the valley between her breasts, lost to her eyes. Ranna turned and headed for the door. Helen's frustration dissipated momentarily, she was being a right awful hostess.

"I apologize for my rudeness, Ranna. Don't leave, please tell me why you came," Helen exclaimed, a friendly smile gracing her lips.

Ranna stilled in the doorway and turned, her dark eyes soft for the first time since Helen had met her. Helen's stomach flipped as Ranna slowly made her way to a chair by Helen's desk. Ranna seated herself in the chair and crossed one leg over the other, causing her dress to ride dangerously up her long legs.

"I've come to tell you that the Senate has rethought their decision for diplomatic communication between Praxis and the Sanctuary. They want to open up communications, an alliance of sorts. I was sent because they were sure you'd send someone else packing," Ranna explained, her hands coming to rest interlaced on her stomach as she spoke.

Helen nodded and replied, "They would be correct, I've no time for messengers. Smart of them to send you, you at least have gained a bit of my trust."

Helen's blue eyes searched the other woman, Ranna had given her plenty of reasons to mistrust her, but Helen just couldn't seem to. Ranna cleared her throat to speak, but Helen raised a hand to silence her. Helen stiffened, her arms crossing over her chest as she spoke, asking, "And what does Praxis get in return? I know you must gain something or you wouldn't even bother."

Ranna lowered her eyes to floor as she said, "The Senate wishes for full disclosure to your work, Helen. I told them this would be completely unacceptable to you."

Helen's muscles tensed as she closed the distance between Ranna and herself. Anger flooded Helen's veins, her voice low and seething as she said, "No."

Ranna nodded and raised her eyes. Helen was mere inches away, blue fire dancing in her eyes, her body stiff with anger. Ranna stood, her body brushing Helen's. The two women stood with only a hairsbreadth separating their bodies. Neither spoke a word, but Ranna kept her eyes on Helen when she lowered her head in thought.

Helen could not believe what she was hearing, full disclosure of the workings of the Sanctuary Network for communication with Praxis. The Senate had sent Ranna, Helen's only ally within Hollow Earth to carry a message they knew she would throw back in their faces. Ranna watched as Helen waged war within herself, wrestling with her anger.

The passion and intensity that was Helen Magnus drew Ranna in, held her close and created feelings within her she had never experienced. From the moment they first met Ranna had been drawn to Helen, her sheer force of will. Ranna breathed in the scent of sweat off Helen's body and felt herself grow wet at the thought of tasting the salty sweet skin of the woman before her.

Helen's thoughts quieted as she felt a shift in the air, a charged tension that hadn't been there before. Helen raised her eyes to meet Ranna's, where she found soft understanding and something else that she couldn't quite name. Ranna raised a hand and trailed her fingers down Helen's arm. Helen sucked in a sharp breath as her heart began to pound. A light blush crept over Ranna's cheeks as she got lost in the cerulean depths of Helen's eyes.

"Ranna," Helen murmured quietly as her eyes traveled down Ranna's neck to the exposed skin of her chest.

Ranna shivered under Helen's gaze, but remained quiet. Helen raised a hand to Ranna's face, cupping the other woman's cheek. Ranna's eyes closed at Helen's touch, a soft sigh of contentment escaped her lips. Helen pushed her anger aside; it was for the Senate not for Ranna. Helen leaned in and softly brushed her lips against Ranna's.

"Helen," Ranna sighed, her eyes opening once more.

Helen took Ranna by the hand and led her to the sofa, the two women sat, their gazes locked on each other. Ranna pressed her lips against Helen's, grateful when the other woman returned the pressure. Ranna's hands moved over Helen's back as their tongues moved against each other. It was Ranna who pulled away first, her lips moving to Helen's neck, nipping and licking slowly over Helen's exposed collarbone. Ranna's hands slipped under Helen's sports bra and tugged it over her head, then pulled the elastic band from Helen's dark curls. The Praxian then tugged Helen's shorts over her hips and down her legs, tossing them aside. Her fingers trailed softly back up Helen's legs. Ranna smiled softly at Helen, happy when she received one in return. Helen's hands moved to the zipper on Ranna's dress, easing it down the smaller woman's hips and letting it fall to the floor. Helen's lips covered Ranna's in a bruising kiss, her teeth sucking on Ranna's lower lip. Helen cupped Ranna's breasts, pushing her down to lie flat on her back. Helen covered the smaller woman's body with her own as Ranna's tongue traced a line down Helen's chest, capturing a taut nipple in her mouth.

Helen moaned and her hands moved down Ranna's body. Ranna moaned when Helen's hand slipped into her panties, her long fingers spreading her arousal before slipping a finger inside her wet folds. Ranna moved against Helen's hand as she sucked on the skin of her neck.

"More," Ranna moaned, her teeth tugging at Helen's earlobe.

Helen slipped another finger inside of Ranna and received a loud groan in reward. Helen slithered down Ranna's body, and replaced her hand with her mouth. It had been many years since Helen had been with a woman; she missed the soft sensuality that women brought to the bedroom. Helen slid her tongue into Ranna's sex and reveled in the way Ranna sighed in response. Helen's tongue moved to the Praxian's swollen clit and pressed her tongue against it. Ranna's hands delved into Helen's hair, tugging as Helen worked her clit.

"Helen, mmm," Ranna moaned pressing Helen harder against her center.

Helen pushed two fingers into Ranna, curving her fingers and rubbing her inner walls. She felt her inner walls clench around her fingers so she went that much faster. Ranna climbed, and toppled over the edge almost screaming Helen's name.

Helen slithered back up Ranna's body, kissing her softly as she came down.

"You're so good with your hands," Ranna whispered her hands running up Helen's back.

Helen chuckled and began kissing her neck softly. Ranna needed to taste her, needed to fuck her. Ranna gripped Helen's hips and carefully rolled them over on the narrow cushions. Ranna immediately went to work, kissing every inch of skin she could, running her tongue over Helen's nipples, eliciting moan after moan from the woman underneath her. Ranna slowly ventured down Helen's body that was positively quaking under her ministrations.

Helen's heart sped as she felt Ranna's mouth on her, delving into her folds over and over again. Helen arched her back, pressing her heat closer to Ranna's mouth. The Praxian had a sharp tongue for arguing, but this was something new entirely. Helen moaned loudly as Ranna slipped two fingers into her heat, oh she was wet and ready. Ranna worked her hard and fast, her tongue pressing delightfully against Helen's clit.

"Ranna, I'm," Helen sighed, her hands running over her body as her eyes closed in pleasure.

Ranna never imagined Helen could be this vocal; it was turning her on all over again. The little sighs that turned into screams when you rub the right spot. Helen's inner walls clenched and her body shook with power of her orgasm. Ranna kissed her inner thigh and rested her head between Helen's breasts. Helen's hands began playing with Ranna's hair as both rested quietly.

"So about that proposal?" Helen murmured her voice void of any anger.

Ranna looked up into the eyes of Helen Magnus and waited for her to speak.

A slow smile crept across Helen's face as she spoke, "They can shove that proposal. This is my life's work and it will remain a secret to anyone outside of the Sanctuary. Everyone except you, Ranna."

Ranna stilled, "What?"

"That is my condition. You are the only one allowed access to the Sanctuary files, if they aren't okay with that then I have no need for Praxis," she explained quietly.

"Why me?" Ranna questioned quietly.

Helen smiled softly and replied, "Because darling, I trust you. And maybe I'm being a little selfish, what with you having to come here more often."

Ranna laughed softly and began kissing Helen's body, causing her to squirm.

Ranna wasn't sure where this was headed, but she'd be damned if she didn't find out.

"Helen, dear. Try not to be too loud this time, wouldn't want someone to walk in now would we?" Ranna chided, her face disappearing between Helen's legs.

"Cheeky," Helen sighed as she lost herself in the feel of Ranna's mouth on her once more.


End file.
